The Secret Keeper
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: "There are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out." OC, Self-Insert.


**Chapter 1: First Year: Jade & Scarlett**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

"There are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out." _Ally Carter, Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover.  
_

**Title Cover: **The Four Founders. They're characters of BBC's _Merlin_. Upper left: Rowena (Morgana) Upper Right: Salazar (Gwaine) Bottom Left: Godric (Arthur) Bottom Right: Helga (Sophia)

* * *

The first time I realized I was in the _Harry Potter_ universe I was five years old. At first I wasn't sure what had happened. It was another average day in Boringsville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and kids were laughing and having fun at the park. Expect for me. I was an outcast. The children had tried to befriend me but I was too shy. Or at least that's what my parents thought.

Truth was it was exceedingly difficult to mingle with children physically your age but not mentally. The kiddies were really cute. It would be very awkward should I start cooing at them and well...you get the picture, right?

So I was content to sit and watch diligently like the good big sister I was. My twin, fraternal twin sister, Scarlett was giggling happily as she chased her friend Olivia. Her mother told them to go too deep into the woods near the edge of the park. Scarlett and I were the only ones whose parents weren't here to watch us.

Our parents thought I was mature enough to handle any situation we sisters got into. Not to mention the other adults who would watch us like hawks. Not that anything bad could happen to us. I didn't call this neighborhood 'Boringsville' for no reason. This was the type of place where people often left their front doors unlocked. Pretty damn stupid if your ask me. No matter how nice it is wherever you live.

I watched Scarlett's auburn hair blow wildly as she chased her friend right into the woods. Olivia's mom and I stood up and followed them.

"Olivia you're going to fall! Get down!" Scarlett said looking up the tree. As it so happened, the blonde-haired girl lost her balance. Mrs. Peterson and I froze in horror. My sister screamed, "NO!"

And suddenly Olivia stopped falling, frozen in midair, dangling six feet from the ground. Olivia began to cry. I finally snapped out of it. "W-we have to get her down."

Mrs. Peterson and I quickly made our way to the two girls. Mrs. Peterson tried to soothe her daughter. "Just hang on sweetie."

_It's not like she's going anywhere. _I resisted the urge to laugh. Olivia's mom continued. "I'll call 911 right now."

My sister gasped looking panicked. I looked at her and realized she was just a kid. She didn't know she had just used accidental magic. _And of course! She thinks the cops might arrest her for doing something wrong. _I voiced my thoughts to Olivia's mom as she was about to hit the green dial button.

Looking back, I should have seen how unaffected Mrs. Peterson seemed about what had happened. She had-

A paper ball connected with my head. I looked up to Scarlett standing at the foot of my bed. "Hurry up! We're going to miss the train to Hogwarts if you keep spacing out!"

I rolled my eyes and followed her. We left our hotel and went to King's Cross station. Our parents gave each of us a hug. My mother, whom I inherited my green eyes and Scarlett her auburn hair, smiled brightly at us. "Now, girls, I want you to look after each other. I expect a few letters once every while. And be sure to sleep on time, eat well, make friends, and do well in class-"

"Basically what your chatty mother means to say: be good and have fun," our dad summarized, blue eyes which Scarlett inherited shining with amusement at his wife's antics. Mom elbowed him. He laughed and ran his hands through chocolate-brown locks the same as mine.

"We will!" Scarlett said amiably. We finished our goodbyes then the two of us made our way through the 9 and 3/4 gate. My sister dragged us through the train.

Finally we came to a stop.

"Hi can we sit with you guys?"

"Um, sure," Harry Potter said hesitantly. Ron quickly moved next to him. Probably didn't want to catch us girls' cooties. Scarlett and I easily stored our luggage and sat next to each other.

"I'm Scarlett Valentine," my sister said, excitedly looking between the two boys making her long hair swish back and forth. "The aloof one is my older sister, Jade."

"Hey," I gave them a little wave.

"You don't look older," Ron said.

"We're fraternal twins," I shrugged. "I was born about half an hour before Scarlett was."

"Are your parents magical?" Harry asked.

"No," Scarlett shook her head. "They were quite surprised when we accidentally used magic."

My sister then launched into the story of how we discovered about our magic. "Then Jade talked Mrs. Peterson out of calling the cops-"

"Cops?" Ron asked in confusion.

"They're the Muggle version of Aurors," I said.

Harry blinked. He, of course, didn't know. "How do you know that?"

"I'll get to that." Scarlett then began telling them what happened, "Olivia's mom went to get a ladder. But Olivia was really starting to hyperventilate. Jade tried to see if she could grab Olivia's arm and pull her down. She was jumping up and down but the distance was too much. Trying one last time, my sister jumped and ended up six feet up in the air!"

The door opened and the four turned to see one Neville Longbottom. "Um, have you guys seen a toad?"

"No-"

"Thanks," Neville shut the door and fled.

I watched the three exchange confused looks. "He was probably shy."

They accepted that and went back to the story. "Jade was able to grab Olivia and they slowly descended. Olivia's mom came back, she couldn't find a ladder. Olivia told her mom what happened. Jade and I thought we were in trouble. But it turns out Mrs. Peterson knew about magic! Her eldest brother was a wizard. Mrs. Peterson took us home and explained about magic to our parents. Though she had to get her brother to Apparate to our house to convince them."

"We got letters on our 11th birthday," I explained. "Two were from Hogwarts, where Mrs. Peterson's brother went. And the other two were from The American Wizarding Academy."

"Why did you get letters from a school for wizards?" Harry asked curiously.

"In the Magical world, there is a great usage of the word 'Wizard.' For example, the International Confederation of Wizards. Our Minister of Magic thought that was rather sexist. So she declared that, at least, in the U.S. all magical humans will be referred to as wizards."

"It's also true for Canada," Scarlett piped in. Harry and Ron nodded in understanding.

"Anyway," I continued, "the American school sent us pamphlets about the school and a book on the general magical community."

"I never got anything from Hogwarts except for the official letter." Harry turned to Ron, "Did you?"

"No mate," Ron shook his head. "Hogwarts doesn't do that. I know. I have two brothers that graduated from there and two that are still there."

"Just one of the many reasons I wanted to go to the American school. But Scarlett threw a tantrum and demanded to go to Hogwarts. And our parents didn't want to send one alone to another continent."

"But being the mature mini-adult my sister is she decided to come to Hogwarts with me," Scarlett hugged me.

I patted her head. Not trusting myself to keep the resentment out of my voice. My sister called me a 'mature mini-adult.' Our parents called me an Old Soul. They had no idea how right they were. But of course they wouldn't.

It would be ludicrous for any parents to think their child was actually a 24 year woman reincarnated.

* * *

I was keeping my nervousness hidden behind a poker. Harry and Ron told us a bushy haired bossy girl came looking for Neville's toad while Scarlett and I were in the restroom. I was silently relieved events seem to be following canon so far. A loud voice suddenly calling out 'Abbot, Hannah' broke me out of my thoughts. I watched as the same people were put into the same Houses.

"Valentine, Jade!" It wasn't until I was sitting on the chair I began feeling an inkling of anxiety. I put the hat on.

Nothing happened. _Great, I broke the damn hat._

"_I am not broken! It's just... This is…"_

"_Yes, I get it. Your mind is blown. Wait, do you have a mind?"_

"_Of course I do! It's not every day you find out your entire world is fiction written by an English woman."_

"_It's not every day you find yourself _living_ in the aforementioned fictional world."_

"_True… It at least puts my mind to peace knowing the world isn't doomed."_

"_Great, now, I have to tell you something very important…"_

**5 Minutes Later**

"_So, do you agree?"_

"_Yes, time to sort you. I was initially planning on making you Ravenclaw. Now, you are no doubt…_SLYTHERIN!"

I went and joined the rest of my house. Most were looking calculatingly at me. Valentine was not a Pureblood name. They were trying to figure out whether I was a half-blood or a Muggle-born. Excuse me, _Mudblood_. I bit back a smile. I had thick skin. Or so I have been told. It would take them a little more than a little name calling to drive me off.

"Valentine, Scarlett!"

I rolled my eyes as my sister skipped over to the chair. I had no doubt she would end up in—

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

I followed the rest of my house to the dungeons. I liked our Common Room. It was an open place scattered with comfortable armchairs and sofas with a huge fire place to the left. Further down was the second part of the Common Room. There were several clusters of plush armchairs with a table in the middle. From the whispers around me that was where the upper classmen hung out.

Severus Snape was waiting for us in front of the fire-place. He began his lecture. I ignored the intro. It was what I was expecting. I'm Professor Snape, we're the ambitious and cunning Slytherins, we better not break any rules, have any problems come see him, blah, blah, blah.

Finally he dismissed us to our dorms. I ended up sharing with Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode. I was pretty sure the first three were Purebloods. I wasn't so sure about Millicent. I don't remember her being bullied but she wasn't exactly treated as an equal either. She's probably a Half-blood.

"Hey you!"

It was Pansy. I ignored her and settled my stuff. My bed was the furthest from the door.

"You, Valentine girl," Pansy said in a bratty voice.

I turned around and looked at her, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you answer the first time?" She looked annoyed.

"You didn't call me," I replied shrugging. "You called someone named 'Hey you.' My name is Jade Valentine."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, her little posse flanking her. "I'm Pansy Parkinson. Are you a Pureblood?"

Why would—oh, right. I'm American. They don't know anything about American Pureblood families. Or the severe lack of them.

"No," I stated in a bored way. "I'm a Muggle-born."

Her pug like face turned to a sneer, "How could a filthy Mudblood get into the Noble House of Slytherin?!"

"Ask the Sorting Hat, not me." I picked up my night suit and made way towards the restroom.

"Don't just walk away from me!" Pansy screeched.

I stopped and looked at her over my shoulder, "I have to change clothes. Unless you're some sort of sick pervert and wants a peek."

They recoiled in disgust. I took the opportunity to flee. Fifteen minutes later we were all in bed. I didn't think they would try anything tonight. The train ride, the sorting, and the feast were very tiring. I clutched my wand—a 12 inch balsam fir with a phoenix feather core—under my pillow and fell asleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of the first day of my life in hell.

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


End file.
